The best ending 2
by pathetic world2
Summary: Yeah it's me. And I'm back, hope you like my story.


Hello it's the one and only pathetic world. I just love how you review my story ;) it's stuff like that, that keeps me going ;)

This is the first chapter of a beautiful story ;)

And Sweet. Night, bitch you're going down, and you're not awesome!

Enjoy.

**Mary-Lynnette's POV**

The rest of the day wasn't too bad. I had gym with Ash, which was good, until he punched a guy in the face because he complimented my hair. Of course he's just being a jealous dick, but the dumbass writing this isn't smart enough to realize that.

And for lunch all of us went to Tim Hortons. And now, its finally the last period. Jez, Delos and I had computers for our last period, which was fun.

Except we had to help Delos out.

"Guys! I don't get it!" Delos complained.

"Well if weren't such a spoiled little bitch you'd know!" Jez yelled at him.

"Yo bitch chill!" Delos asked.

Finally, Delos figured out how to work a computer. But the down side is that he kept poking me and Jez and telling us what he could do.

Poke. "Look! I can type really fast!"

Jez finally yelled, "HEY DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK?"

"What the fuck!" Delos complained.

"How does Maggie put up with you?" I muttered.

"My room back at the mansion is beside theirs'. I don't usually hear much talking, just a lot of moaning." Jez said.

"Ew! Too much detail!" I said grossed out.

"Trust me, it's interesting," Jez said, nodding her head.

When the bell rang, we went over to our lockers. On the way, a cheerleader bumped into me, making me drop my stuff.

"Whoops, my bad," The cheerleader sneered.

Delos helped me pick up my stuff. I was about to tell the cheerleader to go away, but before I could, Jez was already talking.

" 'Whoops'? _'Whoops'_? That's _all_ you say?" Jez asked angrily.

"Yes smart ass. If I wanted to say anything else I would've." The girl said and slapped Jez and walked away, "Later!"

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I woke with light streaming in my window, then looked at the clock, it said 11:29. I've been asleep all morning, I thought distantly. Ash was next to me fast asleep still. I shook my head; he could sleep all day. When I tried to shake him awake he'd just turn the other way. "Ash wake up! Dill hole NOW." I hissed, he'd just say '5 more minutes', So I did what any other Daybreaker would do, and got a bucket.

Once I found a _big_ bucket I filled it up with ice water. I had it over Ash when Quinn walked in, he looked at me, the bucket, then Ash and smiled. "Well, well Mary-Lynnette, I'm sure that will wake Ash up." he said and grinned.

"Umm, no shit." I responded and poured it on Ash.

He jumped up "What the hell?" and ended up, with all his jumping around landing on face first on the floor. Quinn roared in laughter, he too was on the floor, tears were rolling down his face, I bit my lip holding back a laugh.

"Mary-Lynnette! Why the water!" Ash said when he finally got up and flipped off Quinn. I smiled at him. "If it isn't obvious I wanted to wake you up!" I explained, he got a towel and attempted to dry himself.

He grumbled something unintelligent and kissed me good morning. "Well, I'm going to go get breakfast, see you downstairs." I said and headed out. Quinn got up and followed me downstairs. "Hey, Quinn, I need to ask you something." I told him as we walked down the very long stairs of the mansion. "What's up, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked.

"Well, I know your already Ash's best man but, I wondering if you could…walk me down the aisle at the wedding?" I asked. Quinn and I had become good friends since the whole date night thing, so I thought it would nice for him to do it.

Quinn looked shocked, but pleased he took a deep breathe and said. "Of course Mary-Lynnette, it would be my honor." he said with a side grin. I let out a breathe. "What you thought I was serious?" he said obviously noticing me relaxing.

"Dick! Yes because you said you would!" I explained. He shook his head. "Umm after slipping you the tongue that's all I need." he said as we finally reached the kitchen. "DICK!" I yelled and walked away.

**Thierry's POV**

"Thierry, calm down." Hannah tried to soothe me, rubbing circles into the lower of my back but I refused to listen.

"You turned my daughter? At age _15_?" I snarled and hooked my fingers into claws. I knew I was making a fool of myself but I couldn't help it, my daughter was going to become a vampire.

"She asked for it! And besides I just fucking said that." Blake yelled his shoulders tense. Obviously bored as hell.

"She asked for it?" Hannah whispered, a new expression dawning on her face: understanding.

"Yes! Oh and that sounds so wrong." Blake said and snickered, seeming relieved to see the understanding on my soulmates face.

"Well then we can't blame Blake, Thierry. And Blake, yes it did." Hannah said to me quietly as she took my hand, and laughed.

"I know." I sighed heavily and stuck out my hand to Blake, now fully composed. "I'm sorry."

Blake seemed unsure for a moment before he reached forward and grabbed my hand uncertainly. We shook firmly before I left the room with Hannah right on my heels, seeming deep in thought about how dirty it was what he just said.

Chapter 1

"Ugh, come on Keller! We don't have much time!"

"Well, _some_ of us actually planned this out. Last thing we need is to be caught, and God knows next." retorted the black haired girl, annoyed. Her gray eyes were assertive but her words calm.

"Well…but still you're slow as shit! The ship leaves in five minutes," A red haired girl said smoothly, jerking her thumb behind her, where a gigantic ship floated on the water. Its golden pipes were blowing out thick black smoke into the translucent blue sky, while objects on the deck were consistently reflecting off the sun, making small shadows on the ground.

And sure enough, there were several men dressed in matching uniforms, frantically gathering the tickets that were being shoved at them as the ship's horn blew and a voice over an intercom shouted "Titanic leaves in FIVE minutes! Get your information and tickets here now!"

"Guys…c'mon. Keller, Jez is right. You're slow. We actually do have to leave now…soon there are going to be no crowds and no distractions, which we need if we're going to sneak in," came a cool voice. Another black haired girl came up beside Keller, where she looked almost identical.

"Fine. So does everyone know the plan? To make it short and simple… when two people start an altercation, I'm positive there's going to be one, the guards will be distracted. Then we can blend into the people as they're rushing by. " Keller said rapidly, a smirk coming onto her face.

"Suck ass plan," Jez returned the smile, her silvery blue eyes shining in mischievous excitement. But then her eyes narrowed.

"Ugh. Aren't you two hot or something? I swear, you two only own _one_ color," she said, eyeing Rashel and Keller's black attire.

"Yes. Well, we happen to like the way we dress. It gets us compliments most of the time," Keller and Rashel said simultaneously. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Freaky," Jez muttered, looking as if they had each grown another head.

"Twin thing," they said together, again, smirking as Jez took a step back. She was about to say something else sarcastic when the horn blew again.

"Ready for action?" asked Jez, gripping her bag close and shifting her position slightly. Her red flaming hair blew easily in the slight breeze that had started to form.

"Hell yes!" They both exclaimed again. This time, Jez said, "God shut up! I get it you guys can talk at the same time, no shut the hell up!"

-"Mary-Lynnette?"-

-"you know each other?"- the girl was pissed off, obviously

-"well if I didn't how the hell would I know there name dumb ass?."- Jeremy was still shocked.

-"We met last summer, he was visiting his family"- after that they looked at each other and guess what! Awkward silence – "so… this is your girlfriend?"-

Now the blood in their face completely disappeared.

-"you know what, never mind"- Mary-Lynnette said trying to get away from there as soon as possible.

-"No, No… er… this is Maya, my… err…"

-"Sister"-

-"Eww, incest. That's the only answer for what I just saw."-

-"Really, and what was that?"- Maya started walking closer to Mary-Lynnette, but Mare didn't back off, she was not a girl who you could easily scared.

-"Well I think it's fucking obvious."- Mare answered getting close to Maya too.

-"Girls, Girls, Girls!"- Jeremy suddenly became in the middle of them -"Mare, Maya is not my sister, she is my friend"-

-"with benefits"- Mare almost whispered for herself.

-"Excuse me?"- Maya's face was angry.

"You heard me bitch!"

-"Ok, nice to see you Jeremy, bye!"- and with that she left leaving both guys opened mouth

Well, what you think? I'd love an opinion ;)

Those bitches need to go down, in my book. Seriously. So little by little, they will. Oh and Kimberkids, stay out of this. No cares what you say.

Oh and by the way, one of your little friends isn't exactly a friend, they talk to me ;) I think you 'amazing' (saractic) authors can figure out who isn't exactly on your side, and it's not any of the people above. . .or is it?

Review? ;)


End file.
